Tie time
by cein
Summary: Danny doesn't like Flack's choice of tie. Slash


Title:Tie time Author: Ceindreadh Email: Website: n/a Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first, I don't bite...much g Fandom(s): CSI-New York Genre (general, hetero or slash) : Slash Pairing/Characters: Don/Danny Rating: PG-15 Summary: Don Flack is a good Detective, but with lousy taste in ties. Warnings: Slash, no spoilers.  
Disclaimer. I don't own the CSI-NY characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.  
Notes: Inspired in part by comments on http/talk. chat about Don's taste in ties, not to mention the blue lasers of hotness!

--------------------

"Yo, Flack," called Danny as he let himself into Don's apartment. "You ready? Mac and Stella will be waiting for us."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Don. "Hold your horses." He finished knotting his tie, ran his hand over his hair in a vain attempt to smooth it down and then joined Danny in the living room.

Danny was thumbing through a week old newspaper. He looked up as Don walked into the room, and his jaw dropped. "Oh man...don't tell me you're wearing that outfit!"

'That' was a brown suit, a plaid shirt, and a truly hideous tie. Now Danny had absolutely no problem with the suit. Granted, it wasn't his favorite color to see Don in. Danny dreamed of the day when he could persuade Don to buy a blue suit, perfectly picked to match the color of his eyes, but he knew full well that if Don ever showed up to work in a blue suit, then Danny wasn't really going to be getting much work that day. 

With an effort, Danny pulled his mind away from thoughts of Don all dressed in blue, mainly because they really weren't the sort of thoughts he wanted in his head when going to dinner with Mac and Stella.

So the suit he could cope with. Even the multi-colored plaid shirt, that was acceptable, if only barely. But the tie. Dear God, the tie was the most hideous thing that Danny had ever seen...and he worked crime scenes for a living. At a rough estimate, the tie had about a dozen different colors in it. It looked like some kid had eaten a whole bucket of jellybeans and thrown them all up on Flack's chest. If a chameleon ever wandered on top of that tie it'd explode in a second.

Don looked down at his outfit. "What's wrong with it? You said this dinner wasn't going to be nothing fancy, just the team hanging out, right?"

"Yeah...but that combination..." Danny had an eye for color, and Don's outfit made him want to wash his eyes out. "I mean, I've got a reputation to uphold. How'z it gonna look if I show up with somebody wearing that? I mean, don't get me wrong here Donny. You got the whole tall dark and handsome deal going just fine. And those eyes, like blue lasers of hotness, you can't go too far wrong with those..."

Those eyes were now glaring firmly at Danny as he continued, "But those clothes...I'm telling you Don, I see you in that get up, and all I want to do is just rip those clothes off a you."

"And that's a bad thing, like how exactly?" asked Don.

"It's bad when I want to burn them. I mean, Donny, Donny, Donny. You look like you got dressed in the dark."

"Hey, that only happened that one time," protested Don. "And I got enough grief from Stella when she noticed I was wearing the tie you'd gone home in."

"Don't lay that on me," said Danny, "Not my fault she's got eyes like a hawk."

"And like it's my fault your power went out the first night I stayed over at your place? I told you to pay your damn utility bill on time."

"Yeah well, you just kept on distracting me," said Danny, "And you're doin it again. C'mon Flack, do it for me. At least go and put on a different tie, a plain one."

"I like this tie," grumbled Flack stubbornly. "Ma gave it to me for my last birthday."

"What happened, you forget hers?" Danny saw Flack's glare and added quickly, "Just a pity she didn't take youze along to get a suit as well."

He saw the quick change of expression that flickered across Flack's face. "Oh, my, God...she did take you shopping to buy a suit!" Danny's face was split by a wide grin, "Aw, did Mrs. F. take ickle Donny to buy him a nice big boy's suit?"

"Messer!" growled Don.

"Ah lighten up, Don," said Danny, still grinning. "I'm just yanking your chain. I'm sure your Mom has a great eye for color, so why don't you just go and put on that suit instead."

"Can't. Remember that suspicious death we had over in Brooklyn a coupla months back? Cat hair all over the crime scene and all over my suit. Got it dry cleaned, but it still gave me a rash so I had to ditch it."

"Well you'll just have to change the tie then," said Danny, impatiently. "Cause I know color's and stuff and I can't think of anything that's gonna go with that tie."

"Fifty bucks says I got something that'll go just fine with the tie." Don waved the tie in Danny's face. Danny tried not to feel nauseated by the moving colors. "Deal?"

"Yeah, deal man. Just stop waving that thing in my face."

"That ain't what you was saying last night," grinned Don as he leaned in and kissed Danny on the forehead. He started to kiss further down but Danny pushed him away.

"Later. Mac and Stella will be waiting for us. You go and find yourself a nice pretty suit to go with that tie." Danny reluctantly pushed Don away. 

"Yeah, okay man." 

Even clad in that shade of brown, Don's ass was still worth watching as he walked away. Course that wasn't the only reason Danny had a big grin on his face. He was confident that with Don's eye for patterns...or lack thereof, that the money was as good as in his pocket.

It was several minutes before Don returned to the living room, and when Danny saw him, he had to admit that Don had indeed found the perfect suit to go with his hideous tie.

But then, Flack's birthday suit tended to make anything look good.

Of course Mac and Stella who had called round to offer the guys a lift might have been of the same opinion...but that was another story.

------------------

The End 


End file.
